


Someday Soon.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: The truth needed to be told, the secrets needed to stop, and the hiding had to be brought into the light. But he couldn't do it not while being who they are; but he would tell him, someday soon.





	Someday Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble this time but it will have light angst due to what Dick has done. Also, Bruce is mentioned, but he is not in this short story as well as there will be mentions of adoption too. But anyway, hope you like it.

 

     There were somedays where Dick loved to watch the rainfall against his window pane of his apartment building where the tiny droplets would compete in a race to see who would make it to the end first and he would always cheer them on wondering exactly who he was on which side. But today felt different; he was beside himself moping in his living room with a cup of hot chocolate that what was once filled with memories, were now filled with regrets. He sighed a long sigh and threw the remaining hot liquid down the drain thus washing the cup and setting it onto the rack to dry.  
  
There were somedays that Dick loved to go for a walk in the rain with him by his side where they would jump in big puddles and splash in delight despite that they were indeed two grown men who were defenders of the night every single night from the couple of weeks he had belonged underneath the roof of the manor. Now, he held his head down not bothering to acknowledge his surroundings as well as ignoring where his feet was taking him.  
  
He couldn't keep up telling the little white lies anymore. He had to work late at the station despite being his day off, he had to help Tim with a project, or even he had to go with the Titans on some off world mission of some kind. It had to stop once and for all. He needed to end it sooner than later. But deep down, he was becoming more scared by the minute of telling Bruce the truth about what he had done that caused the guilt to hang over him like a dark cloud that seemed endless.  
  
But as always, he had to step up to the plate and face reality one way or another.  
  
The truth needed to be told, the secrets needed to stop, and the hiding had to be brought into the light. But he couldn't do it not while being who they are; but he would tell him, someday soon whether he wanted to or not it had to be done and he wasn't going to hide like a scared little kid anymore; no more living in the Fantasy World for him. He would definitely tell him about the baby he had given up for adoption real soon.  
  
Even if it meant having to leave Gotham for awhile in order to straightened himself out first.


End file.
